


Hamptons

by Austenviolet



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Comedy, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hamptons, Maxoline, Romance
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: Max, Caroline'in doğum gününde onu bu kez hiçbir arabayı çalmadan Hamptons'a götürür.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fazlasıyla acemi bir ilk fic. Muhtemel kusurlar için şimdiden özür dilerim.

Eski püskü araba kumların arasından son nefesini verircesine hırıldayarak güç bela geçti, en sonunda düz bir alanda inleye sızlaya durduğunda, iki zafer nidası yükseldi.

“İşte geldik!”

Kuzgun rengi gür saçları rüzgârda hafifçe dağılmış ama yanakları sevinçli bir kırmızılıkla parlayan Max, uzay gemisini başarıyla park etmiş bir bilim kurgu savaşçısı gibi gururla yanındaki sarışına baktı; Caroline’se sadece yüzünde katıksız bir mutluluk ifadesi, kafasını kaldırmış, Max’in onda gördüğü en şapşal gülümsemeyle yıldızlı gökyüzüne bakıyordu.

“Oh, Tanrım... Buranın gökyüzü bile bir başka. Oh...”

“Az önce orgazm mı oldun sen?” diye dalga geçti Max, sırıtmasını engelleyemeyerek. Kırmızı kamyonetin kapısını gıcırtıyla ittirip açtı, kumların üzerine atladı. Caroline de onu izledi.

“Hayır, ama olabilirim...”

Max o kadarını vadedemeyeceğini mırıldandı, sarışın arkadaşı kıkırdayarak ayakkabılarını çıkarmaya koyuldu.

“Haydi, çıplak ayakla kuma basacağız.”

“Biliyorum, geçen sefer zorla yaptırmıştım sana.”

“Geçen sefer her şeyi zorla yaptırmıştın, hatırlıyor musun?”

Bir gecelik onların olan Lamborghini’yle beraber Caroline’i de kaçırıp Hamptons’a getirdiği son doğum gününün hatırası Max’in yüzüne kendine beğenmiş bir ifade yerleştirdi, Caroline onun utanmazlığına göz devirdi.

“En azından bu sefer arabayı ödünç aldık.”

“Haydi ama,” dedi Max. “Lamborghini’den sonra Oleg’in külüstür kamyoneti...”

“Biliyorum,” dedi Caroline. O arada Max de ayakkabılarını çıkarmaya koyulmuştu. “Yol boyunca arka koltuktan Sophie’nin kokusunu aldım.”

Max muzipçe sarışın kıza bakarken, ikisi beraber “Iyy,”ladılar; sonra ikisi de çıplak ayaklı kaldıklarında, Caroline Max’e elini uzattı.

“Ne?”

Yine de kendisine uzatılan eli tuttu, bir an sonra Caroline onu da çekerek denize doğru koşmaya başladığında, çığlık çığlığa protesto etti.

“Hayır hayır hayır-ben arabanın yanında oturacağım, sen kendini su kılıklı derin dondurucuya atabilirsin!”

“Haydi ama, Max...” Caroline kıpırdasın diye onu çekiştirirken, çocuk gibi ayaklarını yere vurdu. “Bugün benim doğum günüm!”

“Ve bunun için ölmeyeceğim!” diye direndi Max. “Zaten seni buraya getirdim, daha ne istiyorsun?”

Caroline gülerek onun öbür elini de tuttu, ne dediğine aldırmaksızın kendisiyle beraber sürüklemeye başladı. Yarı kavga edip yarı eğlenerek denize vardıklarında, Caroline Max’in elini bıraktı ve ay ışığından başka gözetleyen kimse olmamasının rahatlığıyla, kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başladı.

“Doğum gününde donacaksın.” diye belirtti Max kendi ceketine sıkıca sarılmaya devam ederek.

“Hiç de bile, donmayacağız. Haydi, soyunsana.”

Max bir saniye kadar ona _seninle-niye-arkadaşım-ben_ bakışıyla baktı, sonra iç çekerek soyunmaya koyuldu. İki dakika geçmeden ikisi de iç çamaşırlarıyla kalmışlardı.

“Biliyor musun,” dedi Max gözlerinde muzır bir parıltıyla. “Bu işi yapacaksak, doğru şekilde yapmalıyız.”

Caroline’in şaşkın bakışları altında, iç çamaşırlarından da kurtuldu, sarışın kıza meydan okuyan bir ifadeyle baktı. Caroline ondan geri kalacak değildi.

“Aaaah, seni öldüreceğim!”

Denize dalıp da suyun soğukluğu çıplak vücuduna değince Max takırdayan dişlerinin arasından bağırdı, Caroline’in neşeli çığlığıysa onunkini bastırmıştı.

“Çok güzeel!”

Max bir saniyeliğine suyun içinde durup ona baktı; Caroline, ince, fit vücudu ay ışığının altında bronz bir heykel kadar kusursuz, ıslanmış saçları ve yüzünde dünyanın en büyük gülümsemesiyle; şimdiye dek gördüğü en güzel şeydi. Ama Max’in bakışlarının onda oyalanması yalnızca bir an sürdü, sonrasında kafasındaki uygunsuz düşünceleri savıp, hiç de çekici gelmeyen soğuk suya barış eli uzatmak için hareketlendi.

*

Yarım saat sonra, sahilde bir ateş yakmış, giyinmiş, sırılsıklam bedenlerini ısıtmaya çalışırlarken, bir yandan da ateşte kızarttıkları marshmallowları yiyorlardı; Caroline, Han’ın dolabından aşırmıştı hepsini.

“Max,” dedi Caroline usulca. Geldiklerinden beri yüzünden eksik olmayan o _ben-cennete-geldim_ bakışıyla siyah saçlı kıza eğildi. “Teşekkür ederim. Harika bir doğum günü geçiriyorum.”

Max, her zamanki gibi, işi şakaya vurmakta yavaş kalmadı.

“Haydi oradan, o Lamborghini olsaydı görürdüm ben seni.”

Sarışın kız kıkırdadı.

“Olsa yine çalardın, kalsın.”

Max tabii ki çalacağını gururla belirtirken, ikisi de gülüştüler; sonra Caroline, yüzünde yarı ciddi bir ifade, kumun üzerinde biraz kayıp Max’e yaklaştı.

“Max,” dedi fısıltıyla. “Doğum günüm için istediğim bir şey daha var.”

“Bak, kumda dans eden erkek striptizciler benim de hoşuma giderdi, ama ne yazık ki-”

Sözü, sarışın kız onu ansızın dudaklarından öptüğünde kesildi; bir an, Max tıpkı denizde olduğu gibi donakalmış, dudaklarına değen kadifemsi dokunuşu bile güç bela hissedebiliyordu. Sonra, karnında bir yerlerde aç bir canavar uyandı ve Caroline geri çekilmek üzereyken, yıllardan beri içinde birikegelen bir istekle öpücüğe sertçe karşılık verdi.

Bunu yapmak çok değişik hissettiriyordu, ama öte yandan, o kadar da yabancı değildi-sanki bunu çoktan yapmışlardı, sanki zaten bu onlar için olması gerekendi... Caroline’i öpmek o kadar doğru hissettiriyordu ki, Max, eğer becerebileceğini bilse ağlardı.

Nefes ihtiyacıyla ayrıldıklarında, ay ışığı Caroline’in gözlerinden, masumiyetini her şeye rağmen korumayı başarmış bakışlarından yansıdı: Ürkek, çekingen bir bakış ve Max, ilk kez bir şey söylemek, konuşmak, dalga geçmek istemedi; ilk kez, duygularının ne dediğini dinlemek istedi.

“Bunu istiyorum.” Caroline’in fısıltısı dudaklarına değdiğinde, dünya üzerlerine kapandı ve Max, sarışın kızın yüzündeki çekinceyi, ikinci bir açgözlü öpücükle sildi.

Bir dakika sonra kumun üzerinde nefes nefese yuvarlanıyorlardı ve ay ışığından başka hiç kimse, onları izlemiyordu.


End file.
